Lust
by alyssialui
Summary: Bellatrix harbours some lustful feelings for her sister's husband and finally decides to act on them. Warning: Adultery, smut. Bella/Lucius.


_A/N: Bellatrix harbours some lustful feelings for her sister's husband and finally decides to act on them. RxR. FxF. _If adultery and smut aren't your type of things, please do not read._ Warning: Adultery, sexual content._

_Submission for:_

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition:**_ Dunk the Death Eater - Lucius Malfoy_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Aphrodite – Write about adultery._

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **love, please, never, curtain of hair, smut, cheating, desire, hiding her face, nail, arrow_

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition:** Roulette - W__rite about Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>She's not really sure when it started. Maybe it had been festering ever since she heard his name, maybe it was there the first time she saw him, maybe it was there the day of their wedding, or maybe it was as recent as last week. Regardless of when it started, Bellatrix could not deny the feelings she felt.<p>

It was strange really, for she could still remember a time that she didn't feel this way towards him, so maybe it was more recent that she thought. But now, he was all she could think about. He had replaced her Lord, something she thought could never happen. He had replaced her husband, which was also feat, albeit an easier one. She should have felt worse about that but she found she didn't.

This was not love however. She could have laughed at the thought. Definitely not love. She could never love another besides her Lord...and her husband. But there was still something there: the quickening of breath, the racing heart, and the sickening coiling within her core whenever she saw him. This was not love. This was lust.

Now if she were a different woman, she would have kept her feelings in check. I mean, the man was married. But she was not a different woman. She was a wild woman who obeyed no rules but her own (and her Lord's). She would do what she wanted, regardless of who got hurt in the process.

So she began to harbour these lustful thoughts. Every time she saw him, she imagined them on the table, the floor, the couch and in his bed, all while his wife was out of the house and out of the way. She would imagine all the things he could do to drive her wild. She could imagine controlling him to do her bidding, and to make him her plaything.

But first she had to get his attention. He had that disease called 'love' and she knew it ran deep. She had seen it when she first met him, and seen him on his wedding day, and she could see it now. Subtle glances and secret hand holding between the loving couple. It would make her gag. She and her own husband were definitely not that 'delicate'. But the thing is, she didn't care if he was in love or not. She would just have to distract him from that love, she just needed him for a moment.

She began to wear more revealing clothing, her breasts practically spilling over the tops of her dresses. She would give him long, hard glances making sure he knew she was practically undressing him with her eyes, even with everyone else possibly watching them in the room. She would try to bump into him at every corner, flirting a bit with a few dirty words thrown in. And she could see it was getting to him. His eyes would bulge when he noticed her stare, averting his eyes quickly and away from her body. He started to avoid any extended interaction with her. He would get all quiet when she made any dirty comments. But Bellatrix smiled through it all. She would get him. She always got what she wanted.

However, Bellatrix could not take the waiting any longer. She was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse. She was still being plagued by night and day mares, prancing through her head with promises of frantic breaths, loud moans, ear-shattering screams and waves of pleasure coursing through her body, each vision more lewd than the last. She needed to satisfy this craving for him, she needed to quell the demon inside.

So she waited outside his study, knowing that eventually, he would seek refuge there. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She stole into the room after him, shutting the door quietly behind her, but her heels on the floor alerted him to her presence. He spun wildly, his wand aimed directly at her heart. But again, being the coward he was, no spell was released, no pain caused to the his possible attacker. She laughed, at his paranoia and cowardice. How could she have lustful feelings for someone with no backbone, someone who hid away from their Lord within the confines of his home? She laughed again at her own irrational behaviour and confusing feelings.

But the laugh had set him on edge, even more than her previous advances. Maybe it was because now he was stuck in a room with her - the black widow spider had finally caught her prey.

"Lucius," she purred, walking towards him slowly. He was frozen in his place, his wand still held aloft. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Bella," he hissed, "don't come any closer."

She was standing before him now, pushing the wand down and closing the space between them. She pursed her lips, ignored his words, and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared of me."

His eyes widened and he stepped back from her, one foot behind the other, but she matched him step for step. She purred again, "Oh, Lucius, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to harm you."

He didn't look convinced, still walking backwards until he fell haphazardly into a chair. She smiled sweetly, and stood in front of him, "There are other things I would prefer doing."

Before he could protest, she jumped onto his lap, straddling him and drawing him close to her body. She placed her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled. He smelled heavenly, and she was always a sucker for cologne. She could feel herself getting wet already.

She leaned away and looked into his face. He was still in shock, his jaw open in disbelief, but he hadn't pushed her off. And if she wasn't mistaken, she could feel his arousal pressing on her through the folds of her dress. She smiled, revelling in the power she had over him, even while he was scared out his wits.

"I promise this won't hurt at all," she said before she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into her. Her mouth crashed into his, the electricity shooting through her body just from the contact. Her lust was overpowering her mind and she could care less whether he was enjoying himself or not. She wasn't here to please him. All that mattered was that she was.

But she was surprised when he responded to her, sending her heart rate sky high. He nibbled on her bottom lip, pulling her body close to his and grabbing the back of her head forcefully. Her tongue darted into his mouth and it was pure bliss.

He was married. He was in love. And he was practically sucking the life out of her mouth. She feel the coil getting tighter and tighter. She needed more to get it unravelled.

She broke the kiss, and saw the lust and desire in his eyes to rival her own, his wife and love the furthest thing from his mind.

She slid off his lap and saw the growing sign of his arousal, which heightened her own. She dove to his waistband, unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons as fast as she could to release his member. Just the sight of it, straight as an arrow, was making her wet and she knew what she wanted to do.

She took it in her hands, watching his face mould into a look of utter pleasure has her hand moved up and down its length. He threw his head back to look up at the ceiling, but she grabbed the back of his head, her nails digging into the soft flesh of his neck and forcing him to look at her. This was for her pleasure more than his.

She knelt between his legs, her curtain of hair hiding her face. She opened her mouth, ready to take it all in. Her lips parted and he stared down at her in anticipation, waiting for her to close the distance when-

"Lucius, are you up here?" his wife called from somewhere down the hall.

The lust quickly faded, to be replaced by fear, shame and disgust with her, or maybe with himself. She frowned, knowing that her fun time was over as his member grew soft in her hand. He pushed her away from him, almost knocking her to the floor onto her bottom. He sprung up from the chair while readjusting his trousers and hair. She rose from her knees and moved towards him, hoping to grab onto one last kiss to sate the desire that was still within her, but he moved out of reach and quickly left the study.

She stayed in there for a few moments longer, contemplating her next course of action. This was not over, definitely not. She thought this would stem the lust within her, but it wasn't enough. They would meet again if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
